Pina, tengo tanto que contarte
by finesdavid
Summary: recuerda como se sentía scilica cuando perdió a Pina. y lo feliz que se sintió cuando la volvió a ver. también verán que le contó a pina cuando revivió. y que tan agradecida se sintió hacia kirito. espero que disfruten la conmovedora lectura de este fic.


**Pina, tengo tanto que contarte.**

kirito-kun está a mi lado en esa habitación. Él me dijo: 'bien, revivamos a Pina'. Yo afirmo con la cabeza y me levanto. Afirmo sin dudarlo y con ganas. Entonces lo miro a él y el mueve su cabeza lentamente afirmando. Estaba diciéndome que ya era hora de hacerlo. Era hora de traer de vuelta a mi amiga.

Entonces con mi dedo abro la barra de menú y selecciono la opción de los ítems. Luego selecciono el ítem corazón de Pina. Cuando aparece ante mí, la coloco en esa pequeña mesa. Y luego busco en el menú de ítems: flor pneuma.

Y yo sostengo aquella flor que tanto se nos hizo difícil conseguir. Entonces con mis manos sostengo aquella flor y me digo a mi misma: Pina tengo tanto que contarte.

Kirito-kun afirmo con su cabeza otra vez, y yo sigo diciéndome: sobre la sorprendente aventura que tuve hoy.

Entonces comienzo a verter el roció de la flor lentamente sobre la pluma de Pina y me sigo diciendo felizmente: y sobre el hermano mayor que tuve por un día.

La luz comienza a llenar de esplendor la habitación. Y escucho un ruido, era el sonido que emitía Pina. Entonces observo como esta luz comienza a tomar forma, la forma de un pequeño dragón azul.

¡Pina! –grité entusiasmada mientras abrazaba a la criatura que tanto extrañaba.

El abrazo que le di a Pina era con todo mi corazón. Sentía su corazón latir a una gran velocidad, estaba contenta de verme. Dos lágrimas salieron de mis ojos al mismo tiempo en que decía su nombre: ¡Pina! ¡Pina!

Kirito-kun estaba a mi lado, sonriendo. Luego de esto dijo: es hora de despedirse.

Le agradecí mucho por todo lo que hizo. Y nos despedimos.

Recordare siempre la promesa que nos hicimos, que la próxima vez que nos viéramos sería en el mundo real y no en este cruel escenario virtual.

Comencé a contarle a Pina sobre lo que había ocurrido, lo mal que me sentí cuando ella desapareció, lo doloroso que fue ver como sus datos desaparecían.

Aunque no era una persona, solo un programa, ella era una criatura con sentimientos. Pina es mi amiga, mi compañera y la razón por la que soy Silica la domadora de dragones. Los beast tamers no son muy comunes en SAO.

Le conté a Pina como kirito me ayudó a alcanzar el nivel necesario para salvarla. También le dije sobre los monstruos que derrotamos de camino al piso 47, en la parte sur donde está la colina de los recuerdos. El me ayudo a encontrar esa flor tan importante. Pensaba que algún día podría alcanzar el nivel necesario para revivir a Pina pero él me dijo que solo tenía tres días para hacerlo. Sin él nunca lo hubiera logrado.

Ese viaje fue magnifico. Muchos me querían para que me uniera a algún gremio, pero lo hacían por qué querían que fuera su mascota. Sin embargo, kirito-san no tenía esos intereses. Me sentía cómoda con él, pero pasé tantas vergüenzas. Creo que tendré que comprarme una falda un poco más larga.

Pero estaba asustada, un poco tímida y a la vez insegura de si volvería a ver a Pina. Sin embargo, todas mis angustias se calmaban cuando él me dirigía la palabra. Él me dijo que era muy parecida a su hermana menor.

Pero a pesar de que siento ciertos sentimientos hacia él, nunca le dije nada. Así que no puedo hacerme ilusiones.

Todas estas cosas se las conté a Pina mientras sonreíamos y ella emitía sus chirridos que me hacían sentir conforme. Pensé que nunca volvería a escuchar esos sonidos, amables, cariñosos. Pina expresaba sus cálidos sentimientos mediante esos sonidos.

Cayó la noche y ya era hora de dormir. Pina se había acostado en una pequeña canasta que le preparé en la habitación de la posada en la que estábamos. Y veo un bostezo de ella y luego cierra sus pequeños ojos para dormir.

Yo entonces pensé en la vergüenza que había pasado la otra noche: iba a abrir la puerta a kirito mientras estaba en ropa interior. Menos mal que reaccioné a tiempo y me acorde mientras tenía el manubrio de la puerta en mi mano.

Entonces mi mente se concentra en una cosa, me decía a mí misma: Puede que no sea para ti algo más que tu hermana menor, pero de algo si estoy totalmente segura. Kirito-kun tu ganaras Sword art online y nos liberaras a todos de esta calamidad. Sé que cumplirás con esa promesa. Mi gran espadachín negro.

Luego de esto, dirijo mi cara sonriente hacia la canasta de Pina y con una lágrima de felicidad bajando por mi mejilla le dije algo que temía no decirlo nunca más pero, me siento contenta de que no fue así: 'buenas noches Pina'.


End file.
